Ashwood Academy
by blackxlace
Summary: Brea gets accepted into Ashwood Academy, a boarding school in England. Only problem is that she lives in America.
1. Chapter 1

1

Brea looked up from her tea. She was contemplating how to tell her parents. She couldn't think of any specific way to do it. Every time she thought about it, it just seemed like such a surprise. She knew her parents would feel at a loss, but she was really delighted.

Earlier that day, Brea had received an acceptance letter from Rosewood Academy. She loved the idea of a boarding school. She liked the idea of being with the same people everyday and being able to escape from her family. However, she didn't like the fact that the school was in England and she was in America. She was quite sure that her parents wouldn't like that either.

Her parents always laughed that their daughter wanted to go to a boarding school. They always disregarded it as a joke. They knew that she had received information about Rosewood, but she never told them that she had sent in an application.

She lifted the porcelain teacup up to her pink-tinted lips. The tea was sweet and warm, the same kind she had when she was facing a problem. She found such comfort in it. Her mother had always told her that it was never a good idea to find comfort in food, but she couldn't help it. When she drank the tea, she just felt so prim and proper. She loved the tea and the way it made her feel. It always helped her think.

She had made up her mind by the time her mother walked into her room. She was frightened to death, but she knew it had to be done. She knew that her mother was the more accepting of her two parents, and she only thought it right to share it with her first.

"What have you got there?" Her mother implored.

Brea looked up from the letter with a worrisome look on her face. "Well I've got good news," she said with an unsure smile.

Her mother sat down on the bed, preparing herself for the worst. "Ok, what is it?"

She handed her the letter. "I got in."

"Got into what?" She asked as she reached for her glasses. She silently read over the acceptance letter, trying to decipher her feelings. Finally, she looked up from the letter beaming. "That's great, Sweetie!" she said as she got up and hugged her daughter, "Why were you so worried? You had me scared to death over what you were going to say."

"Well, um, it's kind of in England."

"Kind of?"

"Actually, it's all in England."

"Oh, I see." Her smile faded.

"Yeah. But I really want to go, and I promise that I'll work hard. And you know that I've been working hard for this so far."

"Well, you know I'll have to discuss this with your father."

"I suppose you would. After all, the decision doesn't affect only me."

"I know. It affects our budget."

"It also means the fact that you wouldn't see _me_ as often," she retorted, a little upset that her mother would put finances ahead of her own daughter.

"Now I didn't mean it like that, and you know it."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Care for the rest of my tea?" She said hopefully.

"Don't change the subject. We still have to talk about this."

"I know. So, how are we going to tell Daddy?"

"Well, we, and when I say we, I mean you, are going to tell him at dinner. Just hand him the letter like you did me. He and I will discuss it after dessert."

"Oh, we get dessert tonight! What's the occasion?"

"I thought you knew. We have to celebrate your acceptance."

Brea pecked her mother on the cheek and pranced downstairs, leaving her mother alone in her room. Her mother lay down on Brea's bed and grabbed a stuffed bear named Selma. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl." She curled up in a ball with the bear and took a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

2 

Brea was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that her mother was accepting to this. Well, at least a little accepting. Now all she had to do was convince her father. However, she felt that this would be the more difficult of the tasks.

On her way to the computer, she stopped to look in the mirror. On the other side stared a beaming sixteen year old. Her gorgeous chestnut hair fell down her back to her waist. She gently fixed her hair so that her bangs weren't covering her eyes. After all, her eyes were the most beautiful part of her. She loved the way the sparkled. Gray was her favorite color, so she felt lucky that she was blessed with such an uncommon color.

Her mom walked by her and caught her staring at her self in the mirror. "Are we being vain again sweetheart?"

"Oh, awake I see."

"But of course. I have to make dinner don't I?"

"Well I suppose if we are to eat anything then that would be necessary. What is for dinner, anyhow?"

"That would be roast beef. Can't you smell it? I've had it in the pot oven all day."

"Oh, I see. Fixing Daddy's favorite so that you can soften him up to the idea of boarding school."

"Well, actually, my dear, I started this before I even knew you had been accepted." She walked into the kitchen. "Oh, by the way, dessert is cherry cobbler. I hope you like it. I made it myself," she said a bit loudly

"Oh really! Good job then. I could never do that," she announced from the other room.

"Yep. Pulled it out of the box and everything."

"You little liar," she giggled. "I'm going to go get on the computer and look up Rosewood stuff. You don't need on it, do you?"

"No, I'm good, thank you."

She walked into the office. It was her dad's for when he didn't need to go into work. It was all decorated in old world fashion. She thought it just seemed dull, since every office she had ever seen looked the same way. There was a dark leather chair, behind a dark stained desk, and an antique globe situated near the bookcase. The room was painted beige and had wooden floors that matched the rest of the wooden items. This was why she wanted to go to Rosewood; to escape the everyday life of home.

She sat down in the giant comfy chair and began to research the answers to the questions she knew her father would ask. How much did it cost? What was the airfare? What could you get there that you couldn't get anywhere else? Wonderful questions like that. She hated looking up the information, but she knew that she would be better off for it in the long run.

After an hour of doing research, she was ready. Her mother called her to dinner. The three of them sat around the table; and, unlike regular families, talked about their day. Brea's mother gently brought the conversation around to the next school year, but Brea wasn't following the hint. Her mother finally gave up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Miri?" her father asked.

"I'm getting our dessert."

"We have dessert? Wonderful, what's the occasion? I'm not forgetting anything am I?"

"No, no, no, you didn't forget anything. Brea got some wonderful news today. She received a letter in the mail. Didn't you Brea?"

"Yep."

"And would you like to tell your father what this letter said."

"Not so much." Her mother glared at her. "But I suppose I will anyway." She turned to her father and took a deep breathe, "Well, Daddy, you know that I like boarding schools and I know that you think I only joke about them, but I'm really serious. I'm so serious that when I received an information letter from Rosewood Academy last January, I applied. I know what you're thinking. I'm horrible for not telling you, but guess what. I got in and that's all that matters."

Her father's mouth fell open revealing the last of his dinner.


End file.
